Sex With Sam
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu te amo Sammuel. – disse, mordendo-lhe os lábios de forma sensual. – Agora me leva pro quarto.' - Sastiel.


**Sex With Sam**

Sammuel puxou a camisa dele para cima, beijando cada pedaço de pele que era exposta, aquela pele tão branca o deixava louco, queria marcá-lo, queria que todos soubessem que ele pertencia somente a si e a mais ninguém, porque ele amava aquele maldito anjo, ele o queria inteiramente, todos os dias, todas as horas, a cada minuto, o queria enlouquecidamente, desesperadamente.

_Diz que me ama. – mandou, puxando o cabelo negro dele, as pernas do anjo estavam em volta de seu quadril e o maldito fazia movimentos que faziam a calça de Sam querer estourar.

_Eu te amo. – e riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sam gemeu alto, as mãos do anjo segurando forte os seus cabelos, arranhando seu pescoço, puxando-lhe a camisa para cima, tirando-a e jogando para qualquer lugar no chão.

_Eu te amo Sammuel. – disse, mordendo-lhe os lábios de forma sensual. – Agora me leva pro quarto.

O moreno caminhou até o fim do corredor, entrando no quarto à esquerda, colocando o anjo sobre a cama, deitando-se por cima dele, beijando os seus lábios com paixão. O gosto de Castiel era viciante. Arrancou-lhe as calças e a cueca de qualquer jeito, queria estar dentro dele, queria fodê-lo forte, queria fazer ele gemer seu nome, queria que ele gritasse, para todos, para o mundo.

Tirou as próprias calças e a cueca, nem mesmo precisou pedir dessa vez, Castiel simplesmente pegou-lhe o pênis nas mãos e o chupou. Sam gemeu, as mãos emaranharam-se nos cabelos dele, ditando um ritmo rápido enquanto o moreno continuava agachado, chupando-lhe, a língua brincando com a cabeça de seu pau, enquanto ele lhe tocava as bolas.

Quando o puxou para cima a boca dele fez um 'plop' que deixou Sam ainda mais alucinado. O beijou e então o fez ficar de quatro, queria logo enterrar-se nele e satisfazer aquela vontade insana que fazia suas células arderem, sentia que a qualquer momento o corpo entraria em combustão espontânea. Mordeu o ombro de pele pálida, fincando os dentes de um modo que sabia que ficaria ali por vários dias marcado.

Castiel ofegou, pedindo _PeloamordeDeus_ pra que ele fizesse logo, já que em todo esse momento estava apenas lhe relando a bunda com a cabeça do pau, lambuzando-o ali por causa do pré-gozo. Sammuel quase morreu ao sentir o moreno empurrar-se para trás, na vã tentativa de fazê-lo entrar.

_Calma. – disse, bem perto em seu ouvido, vendo claramente a pele do outro arrepiar.

_Rápido! – implorou, sentindo que morreria se ele não fizesse logo.

Sammuel riu do desespero dele, mas antes que o anjo começasse a reclamar de novo, entrou de uma vez, estocando forte e sentindo-se esmagar pela bunda apertada. Deus! Era sempre tão enlouquecedor estar dentro daquele corpo, tomá-lo daquele modo, fazê-lo seu até que os gemidos não conseguissem mais deixar os lábios rachados.

_Sam! – gritou, sentindo ele sair e voltar a entrar com força. – Sam! – ofegou, agarrando-se ao travesseiro, sentindo-se rasgar. – Sam! – e dessa vez, o nome quase não saiu.

_Cas! – e começou a se movimentar, vigorosamente, puxando-o pelos quadris para que pudesse ir mais fundo. – Cas!

Mordeu os lábios fortemente, sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue, enquanto ia mais fundo dentro do outro. Sentia Castiel desfalecer, tremendo de tesão, gemendo seu nome incontáveis vezes, convulsionando a cada estocada mais forte e mais fundo que dava dentro daquele corpo.

_Sam! – foi mais como um sussurro desesperado e ele soube que Castiel gozaria logo.

Tratou de ir mais rápido, mais forte, sentindo ele se apertar e contorcer, gemendo e dando alguns gritos que faziam as veias do pescoço se tornarem mais visíveis. Sammuel saiu de dentro do anjo e lhe virou de frente, colocou as pernas brancas apoiadas em seus ombros e entrou de novo, o grito que Castiel deu fez com que o tesão aumentasse e Sam não se conteve, continuando no ritmo alucinado.

_Sam! Sam! Deus!Sam! – e ofegava forte, tocando-se enquanto mordia os lábios e voltava a dizer o nome do outro.

_Cas! – beijou-lhe os lábios, precisando sentir o gosto dele. – Cas! – juntou uma das mãos com a dele, ajudando-o a masturbar-se mais rápido, vendo que logo o anjo começou a desfalecer.

_Sam! – e o gozo escorreu pelo pênis dele, lambuzando os dedos de ambos.

Quando Castiel contraiu-se, foi o suficiente para levar Sam à loucura e ele explodiu, sentindo que o mundo tinha se desmaterializado e ele não tinha onde se segurar.

_Cas! – rosnou alto, os pelos da nuca arrepiados quando sentiu o moreno segurar em seu quadril, ainda o puxando para dentro do próprio corpo. – Cas!

Saiu de dentro dele com muito esforço, ainda estava tudo muito desfocado e o mundo não tinha parado de girar. As mãos de Castiel passearam pelo peitoral bronzeado e os lábios do anjo encontrou os seus, tirando-lhe o pouco fôlego que tinha lhe restado.

_Vou tomar um banho. – ele disse, a voz rouca mandando arrepios pela coluna do moreno. – Você quer vir? – perguntou, levantando da cama, o gozo de Sam escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas.

O outro engoliu em seco, vendo o liquido escorregando lentamente, enlouquecendo-o e mesmo que achasse isso impossível, ficou duro de novo.

_Claro. – respondeu, saindo da cama vendo que os olhos do anjo logo foram parar no meio de suas pernas.

Sam apenas sorriu para ele, apertando-se contra o anjo, pegando-o no colo, sentindo as pernas dele se prenderem em seu quadril e entrou no chuveiro.

_Não lembro de você já ter me fodido contra a parede do banheiro. – disse, a boca perto demais da orelha de Sam.

_Não seja por isso! – entrou no box com ele, empurrando-o até a parede e batendo as costas do anjo com certa força no azulejo, arrancando um gemido da garganta dele. – Vamos corrigir isso agora. – e lhe apertou a bunda, tomando seus lábios.

* * *

**N/a:** Estou meio doida por Sastiel, e eu juro que foi o Tio Lú que colocou esses pensamentos impuros na minha cabeça pra que eu postasse pra vocês, então deixem review pra ele hein?!


End file.
